BSG – Chasing the falling light 20
by solair
Summary: This is a Dr Who Battlestar Galactica fanfiction..... Battlestar Galatica Dr Who crossover set in season 4 dr who, and within the events of daybreak, well to a point Reviews welcome, flamers not


**Battlestar Galactica – Chasing the falling light. 2.0**

_By Solair_

Forward……

This is a Dr Who Battlestar Galactica fanfiction.....

Set in season four of Dr who, with one main difference, the time war was fought and won by the time lords. The Deleks have been scattered throughout time, leaving pockets of them plotting and scheming to gain their revenge.

The Tenth Doctor has been summoned back to Gallifrey, by the Lord High President.

We start our story with the events of the Daybreak part 2 have taken place, and well read on……..

Chapter one

Fallen heroes, missing friends.

New Earth 150,000 years ago, roughly

Halfway up a mountain Lee Adama, son of William Adama was climbing, the passed ten years had been hard. He'd often thought to himself, whether to leave all the equipment behind and fit in with the nomadic tribes of this Earth had been such a good idea.

He had not seen or heard from his father since he'd departed in the Raptor with Laura, he recalled what he'd said to Kara before she'd gone.

'…_.and this time he's never coming back.'_

"Damn it Starbuck, why you have to leave?" He snarled as a shred of rage ran through his body, as his mind slipped away from the here and now he lost his footing. Rocks fell from bellow as he scrambled to get another foot hold. Lee held strongly onto a small ledge with both hands that was above him.

And whose idea was this to climb this damn mountain, oh yes it would be me. It was at that point Lee knew he was about to die, as his fingers gave way to a searing pain, and he started to tumble down the mountain. As Lee fell he could see the ground coming up fast, too fast. Any second now he would hit the ground, and that would be that.

His body shielded him from the horror of impact by doing the only thing it could, it shut down; the last thought that Lee had been that of Kara, and how he loved and missed her.

"…..Kara…." He whispered as everything went black.

It was two days later that anyone found him, what was left of his body had been ripped apart by that of wild animals looking for an easy meal. His remains were brought back and buried with others that had fallen since land fall. In the graveyard there were a lot of graves, each year more of them seemed to appear.

Yes some of the nomadic tribes had been contacted, and some rudimentary contacts had been forged, but it was taking time. Time simply they did not have judging by the graves that lay before the crowd of mourners.

Karl Agathon and his wife Sharon looked sadly at the grave of their friend, Sharon throw a lone flower on Lee's Grave, and then walked over to another Grave, and carefully placed another flower upon it. She collapsed into the arms of Karl as streams of tears fell from her face. Karl in turn solemnly held her, and let a simple sentence slip passed his lips. "Sleep well my little Hera…."

As the grieving couple turned and left. they passed two final mourners, Saul Tigh and his wife Ellen, both were grief stricken.

"It's not fair, we haven't found the old man yet to, you know…" Saul said softly as he faced the ashen face of Ellen.

"Do you even know where to start looking? Has anyone seen him Saul?"  
Saul thought to himself, as he started to walk, with his wife away from the graveside. Pain burnt around his sciatic nerve, he winced slightly, as he did so he said "I thought Cylons were suppose to be better built, I thought at least they could 'ave got rid of this pain!"

Ellen laughed to herself, it was true, but they were not perfect, squeezing her hand Saul started to walk down the hillside and towards the settlement below.

The homes that the survivors of the fleet had crafted themselves were akin to round houses in design. A larger round house was in the centre of the settlement, with the rest of the houses built around this. Around the settlement it self was a large ditch and wall defence system which had been built within the first few years. To enter the settlement you would have to pass through a well defended gatehouse, this was a break in the walls. All thought it could possibly be considered as a weakness, there with a bridge over the top of the gap, which like the walls themselves were manned at all times.

Although the settlement had given away their technology, they had crafted bows, arrows, slings, and spears. The design was better crafted then the local tribes who they had traded with. But it gave them the edge so that if they were attacked, then they could at least defend themselves.

Although this world had humans, it had monsters, large flightless birds, and large cats, with large teeth, that could rip a man apart. Although less in number the large mega beats, was a source of food and clothing. Once they had killed one, they would use, skin, bone, and flesh, hardly anything had gone to waste.

Some of the local tribes that would trade with the colonists, in turn they'd been shown some of the techniques for making round houses. Also for these who wanted to learn, they were being taught how communicate, via writing and talking, which was no easy task.

And after nine years since this programme was first insinuated, it was far from complete. Although it had taken a few years to build up the trust with the nomadic humans, it was a little easier then it had been before, but not by much. For every three steps forward, they were talking two back, but there had been progress, but not by much.

Other Communities had formed within this new Earth, each had designed their settlements the same. And so if one were to walk from one to another settlement, you would see that each would have there own flag. The main settlement was called Caprica, on the out skirts of which was a small farm, this had been built by Gaius Baltar, and Caprica Baltar, Gaius's wife. They had been blessed with two children, who they had names Kara, who was five years old, and Cally, who was three years old.

Life for them had been far from easy, setting up the farm, was as expected hard work, it had been raided many times within the first year. If it were not animals, it was the nomadic tribes, who did not seem to understand what Gaius was trying to do. And as Gaius had pointed out one night, didn't seem to give a damn about.

And so Gaius with the help of Caprica started to design and build some rudimentary traps and snares for the wild animals. And some rather nasty surprise for the human tribes who would not leave them alone, these worked on small trip wires, and covered traps. On many a morning they would find an annoyed looking creature, or human within the pit, or if they were really unlucky a terror bird. It was one of these, which had nearly ended the life of Gaius, if it were not for the quick thinking of Caprica he would be another lost soul berried up on the hill side looking down on the settlement.

Gaius had in the early days built a simple smelting pot which he called a smelter, with this he had started to create rudimentary knives, arrow heads and the like.

Which as you could imagine had made him popular, although he only traded some of these with the settlements; he kept some of these for himself.

And it was with a doubled headed throw axe, the Caprica had ended the life of this terror bird, by throwing it at its head. Which it cut in twain spilling its brains and ending the terror bird's life; the Terror bird was the stuff of nightmares. It made many of the survivor's question the wisdom of letting all their technical advancements fly into the sun.

The terror bird was a large flightless bird, which stood up to ten feet in height, had a large head which was over two and a half feet in length. This large bio pedal flightless bird had found new pray, this was the survivors of the fleet. The large flightless birds had been hunting them since they first landed, in the first few weeks; thirteen were taken by a flock. The nightmare continued for a few weeks until, new weapons had been crafted and built. The long bows were issued to hunting parties and the defenders upon the walls round the settlements. And once the walls had been built, there was no way for these birds to attack them within the settlement. Now the hunter had turned into the hunted, the flesh of this terror bird was now a staple part of the diet, along with their eggs. The strong and steady bones could be turned into combs, needles, and other such small tools. The feathers of this bird were also stored.

And now after ten years of struggle, a small water mill had been built with rudimentary tools; this would power grinding stones for churching out flower to make bread. Also using a drive belt, it powered wood turning laves. These had very quickly made a vast improvement in people's lives as simple barrels could be made easier. With this reinvention, stools, chairs and other simple house hold objects had started to be crafted.

At the same pace as agricultural advancements had been made, also more weapons started to be crafted. These would help stave off attacks from cave bears, sabre tooth tigers, and other mega beats that roamed the plains to which they now called home.

As Balter had pointed out with his small smelting pot, he could make small tools, arrow heads, axes and hammers. And with the aid of the mill, he could now attach them to sturdy wooden shafts.

However he had plans to make vast workshops but for that he would need iron ore. Yes that could be found ore on the surface, which he had been collected to make the implements, but sooner or later they could need to search for a seam that ran through the ground and possibly underground. And if that were the case, he could have to craft mine shafts.

The only other problem he could for see was they would for the moment would be they would be outdoors rather then undercover, as wood would tend to catch fire!

As the settlement had pointed out, this would take vast man power, and although for the moment it could be useful for the smaller tools, maybe it was not practical for them to appoint that much manpower for the grand idea. Which did not go down to well at all, Balter.

**Five Years Later….**

Time had not been kind for the survivors of the fleet; a settlement had fallen, slain to the four winds, and a virus was now spreading through the native humans and Neanderthal's alike.

Once bodies started to be found, it was not long before the survivors of the fleet discovered to their horror that it was a type of measles, which they had brought with them, to Earth.

Whole tribes of nomadic humans were found suffering or dead, and what was worse it started to mutate in this new humanoid specie. Very soon being passed back to the settlements via trading with the native humans; although the settlers faired slightly better then the natives, many had died.

The settlement which had fallen, had been attack by the Neanderthal's, it look like they'd come in to trade with the settlers, but once inside they had attacked any within range.

Many bodies that had been found had horrific injuries, some had their heads caved in, others had been beaten to a pulp, and left to die in sheer agony.

The Settlement, however had not gone down without a fight, thirteen Neanderthal bodies were found, arrows protruding from them. Others had deep cut marks left by spear, or axe.

Blood splatter covered many areas of the settlement; the sheer numbers of Neanderthal's that were needed to do this was frightening. And it also posed the question why?

It was because of this that the remaining settlements started to arm themselves, Balter had started to produce arrow head and spear heads by the dozen. New weapons were built, like a multi firing crossbow, which could fire eight bolts at a time. These were secured to the walls of the settlement. They had a firing arc which could cover the approach to the settlements only weakness the entrance.

These new weapons had been packed onboard crude carts which were pulled native beasts of burden from one settlement to another. It was hoped they could be armed quickly and it could hold back the brutal attacks. However three convoys had been attack, the cargo either taken or smashed. Another Settlement was found with the new virus which had mutated. Upon there bodies were large black splotches, which had burst with puss oozing out of them.

Most of this settlement was dead slain by this Black Death, as it had become known, and there was no, none cure.

With the medical equipment which could have investigated, proved and cured this new epidemic destroyed they stood little chance of fighting this disease. So this new Earth which it was hopped would be a safe heaven was not turning into a living nightmare.

**Seven years later…..**

Most of the settlements had fallen either via attacks from the native humans who blamed them for the epidemic that was now reaching pandemic levels. Or for the Black Death itself; Caprica settlement had been expanded and taken in more survivors of the fleet. However, in doing this one of the last bastions of the twelve tribes of Kobol had itself been overwhelmed by the Black Death.

Since the supply of metal spear heads and arrow heads had dried up after Balter and his family had fallen, they stood little chance of holding back a full attack.

Most of the native humans had also fallen to the Black Death; ironically it was the Neanderthal tribes whose bodies had repelled the invasion of this Black Death.

And so where the humans had fallen, they had grown stronger, raiding parties had invaded the settlements, taken supplies, and females for breeding; it was a dark day for the human race.

**Seven hundred years later….**

A Cylon raider jumped into the orbit of Earth, and started its scan of the planet looking for the descendants of the Human Race. Where they expected to see a flourishing human society, they saw none.

However, they did find traces of a subspecies of human race the Neanderthal, who also had DNA traces of the twelve tribes of Kobol. It was they who had started to spread across the planet, and not the human race.

Where they had spread, they had started to occupy the Settlements which had been created by the survivors of the fleet.

Small townships had started to spring up, based around where the old Settlements had once been.

More and more of these Settlements had started to spread across the globe; the Earth itself now belonged to the Neanderthals.

Standing on the ground, next to an ruin of an old wooden cabin Kara Thrace stood beside

Caprica, and Balter who were looking at each other oddly.

"I don't think this was supposed to be God's plan…." Caprica said softly looking at the grave of the former president Laura Roslin.

"No shit…" Spat Kara who was seething at this point, the last thing she knew, she had been standing next to Lee. Now some seven hundred years later, this paradise was nothing more then a graveyard to humanity.

Everything that she had done, the sacrifice she made was for nought, slowly in her minds eye she could see her father playing the piano. The music was from a funeral service, she sighed, as both Caprica and Balter looked at her quizzically.

"You know sometimes when you play a song, a wrong note creeps into what you play, and what come out is, nearly right, but not quite." She said with a far away look in her eye.

"And sometimes, you just need to redo a key, a note, a pitch. And before you know it, what you heard in your mind, what should be plaid, started to come forth, in its correct order, and that is truly magical."

"Hang on Kara what your trying to say, is that all we need to do, is change a key a note, or as you yourself said a pitch." His voice full of sarcasm, as he started to pat himself down as if he were looking for something, "Well blow me, it looks like I've lost my magic wand!"

"Yes but my father hasn't" Snapped Kara as all around them the ground started to glow and pulsate with light.

"You mean he actually has a magic wand…" Balter said quizzically.

Kara shot him a look which told Balter he better shut up.

With an explosion of light from all around them Balter, Caprica and Kara all found themselves back on the Galactica.

Kara was punching in number to the FTL drive, but this time, plotted a course that she new would change the outcome of the jump. Change her destiny, and alter everything, could it be for the better?

A voice echoes in her head, it was her father's '_sometimes you just need to redo a key, a note, a pitch. And before you know it, what you heard in your mind, what should be plaid, started to come forth, in its correct order…_'

"JUMPING!" Shouted Kara.

With a flash of light, the Galatica jumped away from the death trap of the Cylon colony, as it flashed into existence from the jump. Once it had shuddered back into real time space the once proud ship's back ruptured, in effected announcing to all that this once mighty ship of the line, was in effect now dead in the water. The last of the Battlestarts floated aimlessly in dead space, within C.I.C a hushed quite fell on all around as Lee and Adama looked at Kara.

Kara was panting slightly, as if she was out of breath.

Adama looked towards Kara and started to say something, as Kara raised her head and looked towards the Admiral.

Her eyes were glowing slightly, with a red tint to them, raising her hand she spoke in ancient Kobol.

'I bring unity to the fallen…..'

As she spoke her voice had a male tint to her normal female voice. A moment later the fleet started to jump into being, next to the stricken Battlestar.

'I bring hope to the hopeless…'

As her voice echoed away, the red eye storm that Kara had vanished into many months ago blinked into being, rocking all the vessels of the fleet.

This time it started to pulsate, before erupting forth capturing all the fleet and dragging them downwards into the unknown.

'I bring rebirth…'

As Kara finished speaking, she fell to the floor. As her lifeless body hit the deck, alarms sounded through the fleet as power failed. Ship after ship black out; leaving only the Galactica which was struggling to keep alive. Until all power flared in the once powerful battleship, and then failed.

As each vessel was swallowed by the red pulsating vortex, before it too blink out of existence.

**Space, region unknown**

With a brilliant flash in the void of space, a tare within the fabric of time and space started to make its way across the nothingness. The tare pulsed as if alive, and after each pulse a vessel was expelled from the light.

After half an hour, the tare in space sealed itself with a violent flash of light; but not before expelling the crippled Battlestar.

Each vessel was floating dead in space for a time, before slowly vessels within the rag tag fleet started to return back to life. As at first lights flickered into being upon each vessel, followed by the flare of the main engines.

Finally the Galactica's internal lighting returned to life, the running lights along the hull started to flash once again. However the engines of the Galactica flared but where others had returned to station keeping, the once powerful engines exploded, throwing debris outward, and rocking the vessel violently. Only one engine was operational, in short the Battlestar was going nowhere. Even if they had a fully functional ship yard, the Galactica would have been towed into dock; her salvageable parts striped out, and then cut up for scrap.

**CIC Galactica**

Acrid smoke filled the air, as did the sound of coughing, wheezing and moans; also alarms sounding throughout the command deck.

Bill Adama was the first to pull himself to conciseness, looking round the ship he could see they were in a bad way. The DRATIS was flickering and barely functional, smoke was rising from the consoles, with small fire here and there. Some of the crew that had started to come round were now dealing with the fires.

"What the frak did she do to us" Snarled Tigh, an open wound gushing blood.

"KARA!" Snapped Adama as he looked towards the prone body of the young woman.

He could hear that her breathing was shallow, her eyes slowly opened. He could see that her eyes were blood shot; smiling slightly, she tried to pull her self off the floor however she winced in pain.

Adama heart sunk, it was clear that she was in a bad way, a very bad way.

"GET ME A FRAKING MEDIC UP HERE!" he snarled, before turning to look at Kara, who face was starting to take on a very grey and worrying colour to it.

"Kara, hold on, the medics are on their way…."

"Sorry sir……..but……had to do this….otherwise, you would….." a tear feel slowly down her cheek.

"Slowly Kara, save your energy….." Bill said, knowing that she was slipping away from him again.

She grabbed him arm and squeezed tightly; "Sir, shut the frak up and listen…..You would have died…..if……if that possible future had played out…. I…..we…..have done so much…….could not have…….." Her eyes started to lose focus.

As once again her world was encompassed with blackness.

"Sir, Admiral....." A voice called from a console to his left. Looking round, Adama could see an ensign, blood covered face and uniform looking at the Dratis above him.

"What is it, ensign?"

"We have a contact, to our port, and sir its transmitting a weak colonial signal, its a battlestar!"

**Meanwhile on a planet outside time, a planet recovering from a great war, a plant called Gallifrey**

There was trouble afoot, mind you there always is when a renegade time lord is bought back home; especially when the time lords have been asked for a favour by the white guardians.

As the Tardis materialized within the chancellor's main chambers, the door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

In his full Galliferyan gowns of state, the High Chancellor Rectus Van Trula smiled a polite smile, and instantly the Doctor knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Doctor it is nice to see you again...." Rectus said in a flat emotionless tone.

"That I find hard to believe...."  
"Believing is not relevant, obeisance is. Rassilon is waiting for you with the Guardian, it is best that you not keep them waiting."

"I see the irony of time keeping is not lost of a time lord then"

"Very droll Doctor...." Rectus replied with a sigh.

As the two of them stepped onto a transmat pad, and vanished from view.

**Rassilon's Chambers **

As the large wooden double doors swished opened, the doctor found himself walking into an enlarged cloister room**. **The inertia of the room was akin to that of a grand cathedral. The flooring was laid with gigantic flag tiles, the walls themselves were carved from featureless rock. The eye was pulled towards the grand stair case, at the foot of which on each pillar stood a griffin.

Rassilon was standing before a grand stair case which half way up split into two, one going let one going right. Above the stairway was a grand stained glass window, and above that, the seal of the time lords.

A smile appeared upon his face as the Doctor entered the room; "Doctor we need to have a chat..."

"Oh goody just what I was looking forward too...." The doctor replied with a hint of fear within his voice.

"Oh come boy, you above all else should know I mean you no harm, well not today at least!"

The Doctor looked at Rassilon, then stepped closer towards him cautiously.

"Ever since the Daleks were scattered through out time in the last days of the time war, they have remained a threat. Most of them were destroyed by causing the dalekanium to create feedback loop within their castings, and vessels. Some were destroyed instantly, others malfunctioned, causing them to be scattered. Some now little more then derelict vessel floating dead in space. Others not so, as in the case of the Dalek emperor and his fleet which was destroyed. By your companion the Earth born Rose....."

"She is not so human now though, would you not agree...?" Said a new voice with a hint of annoyance playing within it.

Fading into reality a tall man, dressed in a white suite, with white eyes looked at the Doctor with distant.

"However this is not the time to talk about the Rose.." The Guardian said, as he let a slight smile slip upon his face.

"The white guardian whom wishes to see me..." The doctor said softly as he nodded to the guardian.

"That is true, for it is you Doctor that I trust with this great matter of great concern. As I have contact you before, I now need to talk to you again regarding the......"

The Doctors hearts sank.... "The key to time?"

The guardian smiled; "Correct Doctor, it is indeed the key to time. The universe has become unsettle and unbalanced once again, at the heart of it all, Davros..."

"But he died, when his new empire tried to steal the earth...." letting lose a long sigh the Doctor looked at the Guardian. "But since when has a small matter of death ever stopped Davros before? He always manages to escape ."

"Indeed he yet lives, however he now possess a peace of the key to time, which he plans to work into a new device. Which if successful could be used to tear open the universes itself. To recruit Daleks from different universes. If he does this, he could very well be unstoppable. And thus once again I come to you."

"You could've come to any Time Lords there are plenty of us to choose...." The Doctor's voice faded as he saw a look within the eyes of the Guardian.

"Very well where should we start?" The Doctor said with a hint of resignation within his voice.

"We start within your Tardis, after I've brought you help..." The guardian replied cryptically.

With a wave of his hand a human female appeared next to him, the form belonged to that of Gwen Copper. Next to her a second later the human form of Lady Christina de Souza also appeared. Both of whom seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"What have you done to them..?" The doctor snapped.

"Oh nothing much, just thought bringing them here like this would be easier, once on-board the Tardis they will awaken. I have brought them for their skills which may be needed for your task at hand." The Guardian replied in a nonchalance manor. "After all one seems to remind me of a younger Time Lord I use to know."

The Doctor let slip a smile himself; "But I was all teeth and curls back then!"

The Guardian smiled, "Then he has all he needs to depart Lord Rassilon."

"Then you have my leave to depart..." Rassilon said as he held his hand outwards and turned it, as he did so the Doctor's Tardis appeared before them.

"Right, yes, okay, off we go then" The doctor said quickly, as he clicked his fingers as the doors to the Tardis opened and the party of four stepped inside.

"So where do we start to look for the five components of the key?" The Doctor enquired, as much to his surprise the Tardis powerful engines roared into life without his comman. As she de-materialised, he turned to look at the Guardian.

"I thought I'd input the co-ordinances of your first destination" The Guardian said, then his expression changed. The Doctor saw within his expression a look he'd not seen in quite a long time.

"There is one other whom must be stopped, and one other who if left unchecked would bring devastation to the universe, by ruling it by force."

"Whom do you talk of" the Doctor asked his curiosity peeked.

"I speak of Rassilon, he plans to make the Time Lords master of the Universe, ruling the Universe with force. He saw how the Dalek empire had over whelmed Gallifrey. He blames himself, and the weak leadership of the time lords themselves for not defeating the Daleks when they were more manageable. He refuses to let that happen again, and so he plans to being the weapons of old back to Gallifrey. Rassilon has even ordered more Black Hole carries to be built. They will be used to subdue what ever race Rassilon sees as an enemy of the Time Lords."

The Doctor's face fell as he looked at the white Guardian with total shock.

Like all time lords the Doctor had heard the legends of how Rassilon had ruled the Time Lords, ruthless, until he had discovered immortality, and thus had rested within the Dark Tower within the Death Zone of Gallifrey.

But then within the last great time war he was brought back, the ideal leader for the crisis which had befallen Gallifrey.

"Then the search begins..." The Doctor replied, in soft tones.

"Right, Do you have any more....."

"Doctor, would you mind telling me just what I'm doing here? The last thing remember I was in a double decker bus flying across London? Then there was this white light surrounded me" Snapped an all too familiar and annoyed voice.

"Well you said you'd like to travel so...."

"Doctor, why am I...no scratch that, how did I get here? I was at home with Rhys, watching the ten o'clock news, then I'm.......here." he voice trailed off. As he face took on a slight annoyed expression upon it. "Would you mind telling me exactly where I am?"

"Yes, I think you owe me that after all the fun we had together last time" Christina added, as she took a quick look at the young woman who stood before her.

"Well....." the Doctor began; "...You see your in the Tardis, and you were brought here to help me by a white Guardian." He motioned to where the Guardian had once stood, however now there was nothing.

"Oh brilliant..." The doctor mumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Right, well we've been sent on a task to find five very special items, you see, these items are scattered throughout space and time. And you're going to help me, when we're finished I'm sure we'll be able to get you home..." He said with a hint of something playing within his voice.

To which Gwen instantly recognised it from years of working with Jack, she knew he was holding something back, but was now a good time to question him? More then certainly not.

"So lets get this straight 'doctor'..." Christina began with a hint of annoyance mixed with sarcasm mixed within her voice; "...you kidnap us...."

"Tecnicaly it wasn't me it was...."

"Yes a white Guardian.....Oh spooky " Christina continue the annoyance within her voice now totally replaced with sarcasm.

"...If the doctor needs us, from what little Jack has told me about him, then I say..."

"Jack? Jack what? Jack in the box? Jackie Chann....?"  
"Someone with a lot more experience and manors then you, miss high and mighty.." Gwen snapped.

"Oh I dont know about manor..." The Doctor began to say before he was cut off by Gwen in mid flow.

"I would give my life for Jack, I would follow him to the ends of the earth itself. If I thought it was needed to be done, and so YES if he says that the Doctor is alright by him then yes I would follow him to. "

"Thank you Gwen...." The Doctor said with a smile creeping across his face, which was wiped off just as quickly by Gwen as she rounded on him.

"A little notice would have been nice though, yes you saved the Earth when she was stolen, brought us back defeated the Dalek menace..."

"Well, sort of, and erm about that" The Doctor continued, suddenly wishing it was Rose, or Donna with him, rather then these two.

"Boy you two are hard work. But......" The Doctor snapped.

Now Christina started on him.

"I demand that you at least....."

That was it he'd had enough, Straightening himself to full high the Doctor pounded his hand upon the console of the Tardis.

"I AM A TIME LORD, I'm Over 900 years old, I didn't ask for you. Most people would give there right army to travel with me. I like you have little choice in where we're going or whom comes with me. The Guardian brought you here to help me..." He left a laugh escape his very serious expression mixed with anger.

"Although what help either of you can give me at the moment quite frankly escapes me. Now stop you arguments both of you. I suggest you both go through that door, down the corridor, take third door on the left, walk passed the statues and fourth and fifth doors on your right you will find guest rooms."

He looked at Christina who was thinking if the statues were of any value; "No they're not and yes I can read minds. Get to your rooms both of you, have a wash change your clothing and meet me back here in half an hour. That is if you both don't kill each other first!"

Gwen looked at Christiana, both of which headed out of the console room and towards there assigned rooms in silence.

As they left the room the Doctor let slip a sigh; "Children..." he muttered to himself.

Now all he had to discover, was on what course the Guardian had set the Tardis upon......

((TBC))


End file.
